


Changkyun's Birth Week

by cutie_kyunnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: And so do the members, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, I just love Changkyun, M/M, No Angst, Platonic Relationships, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, multiple one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-19 07:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutie_kyunnie/pseuds/cutie_kyunnie
Summary: "Our Dearest Maknae,As you probably know, your birthday is coming up! And to make it more special, we decided to split up our time with you. You will get one day with each of us separately, so enjoy!Sincerely,Your lovely, handsome, kind, wonderful, and caring hyungs :DP.S. You are NOT allowed to pay for anything!!"Or, it’s the week leading up to Changkyun’s birthday, and each member takes a day to show their love for him. All ships are purely platonic and not romantic :)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 21
Kudos: 156





	1. Hyunwoo (1/20)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, reader! I decided to do this fun little project for Changkyun's birthday this year, and it's really cute and fluffy (like seriously, really, really fluffy) Just noting that the "relationships" in the tags are platonic and not romantic. The members just truly love Changkyun and he loves them too :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Changkyun stretched his arms above his head as he slowly got accustomed to his surroundings. Taking in a deep sigh, he looked around his room, and saw a note on his desk. He climbed out of bed and stumbled over to his desk to take a closer look at the note.

_ Our Dearest Maknae, _

_ As you probably know, your birthday is coming up! And to make it more special, we decided to split up our time with you. You will get one day with each of us separately, so enjoy!  _

_ With love, _

_ Your lovely, handsome, kind, wonderful, and caring hyungs :) _

_ P.S. You are NOT allowed to pay for anything!! _

Changkyun giggled softly to himself, putting the note down and heading out of his room. When he walked out into the living room, he found a balloon tied to an envelope. With a curious eye, he glanced around the dorm, noticing that it was completely empty. The red-haired shrugged it off and went back to the envelope.

He fumbled with the envelope until he finally got it open, and unfolded the piece of paper. 

_ Congrats on finding this, _

_ You have a good eye! _

_ I’ve put together a scavenger hunt, _

_ So give it your best try _

_ Before you start, _

_ I ask for a favor. _

_ Go get changed out of your pajamas, _

_ It would be a life saver. _

_ I’ll give you a hint: _

_ You know what they say, _

_ Always use the bathroom _

_ before you start your day! _

_ “I wonder how long it took them to come up with that,” _ he thought to himself. Nevertheless, he headed back to his room to change out of his pajamas, just as he was asked to. Changkyun picked out a simple hoodie and jeans, not really worrying about his appearance. 

“Always use the bathroom before you start your day…” Changkyun mumbled, understanding the hint. He walked into their shared bathroom, and found another envelope taped to the mirror. He chuckled to himself, admiring the amount of effort put into this hunt. Changkyun took down the envelope and ripped it open.

_ I hope you listened to me, _

_ I am your oldest hyung after all. _

_ I don’t want you looking like _

_ Cinderella after the ball :P _

_ Oops, I revealed myself, _

_ I might as well just weep. _

_ But now that you know who I am, _

_ Go to the room where I sleep _

Changkyun smiled to himself.  _ “So it’s Hyunwoo hyung? Interesting…” _ he thought. He turned off the lights and headed in the direction of Hyunwoo’s room. Once inside, he saw yet another envelope laying on his pillow. Changkyun sat on the bed, and starting reading the letter.

_ Wow, you’re pretty smart! _

_ I applaud you, Changkyun _

_ You work so hard without difficulty _

_ as if you were immune _

_ Now don’t keep me waiting! _

_ This is your one chance. _

_ There’s a room we’ve spent hours in, _

_ Sometimes we chill, but mostly we dance _

“The practice room?” he wondered out loud. He reread the poem, looking for other clues. The red-haired decided that he couldn’t waste more time anyway, and took a chance with the practice room.

Changkyun was on his way to their practice room, picking up his pace after every few moments. When the door to the room was in sight, he spotted black and white balloons taped to the frame of the door. He smiled and rushed to enter the room.

The room was pitch black, and Changkyun struggled to find the light switch. A few seconds passed and multiple strands of fairy lights were lit up. The lights went around the whole room, revealing streamers and balloons that were also placed around the walls and mirror. Most importantly, Hyunwoo stood in the center of the room, a speaker in hand. Changkyun’s eyes went wide, taking in the setting’s beauty.

“You found me,” he spoke, smile shining bright. He walked to the mirror and placed the speaker on the floor, pressing a button as he made his way back over to the younger. The melody of a soft ballad spread throughout the room and graced Changkyun’s ears.

“I-It’s beautiful, hyung,” he stuttered. “It truly is breathtaking.” Hyunwoo let out a small laugh and held his hand out to the younger. 

“May I have this dance, Changkyunnie?” he asked. The red-haired nodded and grabbed his hyung’s hand. The two slowly started swaying to the beat of the song, enjoying their time together. Hyunwoo spun Changkyun around, making him giggle.

“Ooh, so fancy, hyung,” he laughed, spinning around one more time. The older laughed as well, pulling Changkyun into an embrace.

“Happy early birthday, Changkyunnie,” he whispered. Changkyun tightened his grip, pulling Hyunwoo closer to him. 

“Thank you, hyung,” he started, “I love it.” The pair continued dancing to the ballad that was playing through the speaker, sharing laughs and giggles when Changkyun would accidentally step on Hyunwoo’s feet. At the final piano chord, they bowed to each other, blinding smiles appearing on both their faces.

“I love you, hyung. Thank you so much.”

“Love you too, Changkyunnie.”


	2. Hoseok (1/21)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Sunrises and Sweets~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it be wonho time babyyyy
> 
> thank you so much for the support from last chapter, it really made my day <3
> 
> Enjoy!

“Changkyunnie, wake up,” a voice whispered as he was shaken out of his slumber. Changkyun groaned and shifted away from the actual  _ devil  _ who woke him up. A giggle was heard above him.

“It’s time for your celebration with me…” the voice sang. The red-haired, still sleepy, turned over to look at the man.

“H-Hoseokkie hyung? Of all people, I didn’t think you would be the one to wake me up this early,” he whined. Hoseok giggled again and poked Changkyun with his finger.

“C’mon sleepyhead, we have to go or we’ll miss it,” he pleaded.

“Miss what?” Changkyun asked. Hoseok began walking away from the younger’s bed, smiling down at the boy.

As Hoseok closed the door, he called out, “You’ll have to find out!” Changkyun groaned, yet again, and slowly sat up. He stretched his arms above his head and glanced at the clock beside his bed.

“It’s four thirty in the morning, I swear I’m gonna kill him,” he whispered to himself, getting out of bed. 

Changkyun grabbed a simple t-shirt, jeans, and a denim jacket for the day. He wandered over to the bathroom, but spotted Hoseok in the living room, sitting on the couch looking at something on his phone. 

He cleared his throat, “This better be good, I’m getting ready at this  _ ungodly _ hour for you, hyung.” Hoseok peeked up from his phone before saying, “Just trust me, it’ll be worth it Changkyunnie.”

Changkyun reluctantly went into the bathroom to get ready. Meanwhile, Hoseok went into the kitchen and grabbed a bag, placing the box of cupcakes that he prepared the night before inside. As if on cue, Changkyun came out of the bathroom, ready for the day.

“Did you use the bathroom? It’s a pretty long drive,” Hoseok said to the younger. Changkyun opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and walked back into the bathroom. He came out a few moments later, letting out a heavy sigh. 

“Okay! Now put your shoes on, we’re about five minutes behind schedule,” Hoseok stated, almost running to their front door. Changkyun hurried back to his room to grab his phone and wallet, then headed out the door with Hoseok.

About an hour into the car drive, Changkyun asked, “How much longer until we get there?” Hoseok scoffed, laughing at Changkyun’s impatience. 

“I told you it’ll be a while, just go back to sleep if you want,” he replied, keeping his eyes on the road. Changkyun looked over at Hoseok; he hadn’t thought about how tired the other was since he was too busy complaining about himself. 

“No, it’s okay, I’ll stay up and talk with you, hyung,” Changkyun smiled. Hoseok felt a huge grin creeping up his face, and glanced over at the younger. 

“Thanks, Changkyunnie,” he started, “So what do you wanna talk about?” Changkyun shrugged, “Anything really. I feel like it doesn’t matter what we talk about. You’re so good at listening to me and making me comfortable that I’ll enjoy any conversation we have.” Hoseok blushed, and swatted the air in Changkyun’s direction.

“Ahh, stop it. This day is supposed to be about you, not me,” he chuckled, resting his right hand in between the two seats. Changkyun grabbed Hoseok’s hand into his own, interlocking their fingers.

“Thank you so much for doing this, hyung. The whole ‘birthday week’ thing. It really makes this year extra special,” Changkyun said softly, keeping his gaze at their hands.

“You’ve worked so hard this past year, Changkyunnie. You deserve it,” he replied. The two spent the rest of the drive talking about whatever came to mind. Their conversation topics changed rapidly, but the only thing that remained constant was their intertwined hands, thumbs occasionally caressing the other’s hand. 

The car stopped on the side of the road, signalling that they were finally at their destination. Hoseok looked down at his watch.

“We have about ten minutes until it starts, let’s get moving!” he announced to the younger. Once Changkyun was out of the car, Hoseok practically dragged him along the sidewalk, ignoring the younger’s protests.

“Until what starts? You haven’t told me anything about where we’re going, hyung! You could be trying to kill me for all I ᅳ”

“Calm down, you big baby. We’re here.” Changkyun let the insult slide and took in his surroundings. The smell of salt water and the sound of waves crashing washed over him.

“Is this Daecheon beach? I haven’t been here in ages,” he said. Hoseok grabbed his hand and led him down to the shore. He took the blanket out of his bag and set it down, far enough from the water to stay dry, but close enough to see the rocks and shells the water brings to them. 

“I thought I would bring you here for my day with you, and you’ll see why in about…” Hoseok checked his watch, “three minutes.” Changkyun sat down on the blanket, crossing his legs in front of him. It was only then that he realized the beach was completely empty, except for a few birds scattered around. 

“It’s so peaceful out here, hyung. And calming,” Changkyun mumbled, leaning his head on Hoseok’s shoulder. They sat in silence, listening to the waves rolling over one another, basking in the beauty the beach brought them. 

“Here we go, it’s happening!” Hoseok sat up, pointing at the horizon. Changkyun shifted his gaze to the spot he was pointing at, seeing a bright yellow dot peeking out from the water.  _ “He took me to watch the sun rise” _ Changkyun thought, fondness taking over him. 

As the minutes went by, the sky took on different shades of pink, and the clouds started collecting above them. Changkyun cuddled into Hoseok’s side, sitting together as they watched the sun come up. 

“This looks familiar, doesn’t it?” Hoseok asked. Changkyun focused on his surroundings, getting lost in the pink and yellow hues. He looked back at his hyung, confusion written on his face.

“Never know, you should never knowᅳ” Hoseok started singing the rapper’s mixtape, before Changkyun pounced on him and covered his mouth.

“Stop! I knew it as soon as you started singing it,” he pouted, while the older man couldn’t contain his laughter. The beach really did look like the cover of his album,  _ Horizon _ . He took his hand off of Hoseok’s mouth.

“I’m sorry, I just didn’t expect that,” he apologized, nuzzling against Hoseok again. He wrapped his arm around the younger, relaxing and enjoying the view they were getting. 

“Happy birthday, Changkyunnie. Well,  _ early _ birthday,” he smiled, pulling out the box of cupcakes. Changkyun’s eyes lit up at the sight of the small desserts, and looked into Hoseok’s loving eyes.

“You got me cupcakes too? How did I get so lucky to know you, hyung?” Changkyun giggled, diving into one of the cupcakes. Hoseok watched as the red-haired looked so happy and content eating a simple dessert.

“I love you so much, Changkyunnie,” he fed him a piece of the cupcake, “so much.” Changkyun blushed, cheeks matching the color of the sky. 

“You know, there’s this part at the end of your song, how does it go again? Can you sing it for me?” Hoseok teased. Changkyun rolled his eyes, but still cleared his throat, and began to sing.

“I love what we have, baby don’t you let me down...” Changkyun continued to sing, feeling shy all of a sudden. Hoseok turned his face to look at him and joined in.

_ “You’re my home, so baby, take me there.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stream Horizon :D
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks for reading!


	3. Minhyuk (1/22)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Puppy Paradise~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Min's turn now! Again, thank you so much for all the nice comments and kudos, I really appreciate them <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Changkyun woke up to faint singing and humming outside his room. He slowly got up, making sure it wasn’t earlier than eight, and quietly opened the door. An enthusiastic Minhyuk was seen in the kitchen, frying something in a pan. Changkyun snuck behind him, ready to startle the older, before he spoke out.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. I have a burning hot pan and I’m not afraid to use it,” Minhyuk stated, returning to his cooking. Changkyun chuckled lightly and peered around his hyung’s shoulder to see what he was making. The pan held a small sandwich with burned sides, and some mysterious yellow substance oozing out from the inside.

“Is that a grilled cheese?” he wondered, making his best guess. It honestly didn’t look like anything other than a brick going through an identity crisis. Minhyuk finally turned around to look at the younger.

“I mean… it’s supposed to be? I’m not the greatest at cooking.”

“Well, yeah, that was obvious,” he laughed, leaning back against the counter. Minhyuk glanced down at his “sandwich” and sighed. 

“This was supposed to be my day with you, Kyunnie, and now it’s ruined because I can’t even make a grilled cheese sandwich,” he complained, a pout presenting itself on his face. The last thing Changkyun wanted was to make Minhyuk feel bad.

“I’ll still eat it if you want. If you made it, it must be special, right?” he suggested. Minhyuk froze for a second before bursting into laughter.

“I didn’t think you’d actually offer, Kyunnie. I just made all this up,” he said. “I burned it on purpose to see if you’d eat it for  _ my _ sake.” Changkyun gaped at Minhyuk, shocked by his intentions. The older reached forward and closed Changkyun’s mouth.

“You must really love me, huh?” he teased, pinching the younger’s cheeks. Changkyun couldn’t help but smile back at him.

“Yeah, I do…” he muttered, pulling him in for an embrace. Minhyuk internally squealed, enjoying this rare skinship with their maknae. 

“Hyung…” Changkyun said, earning a hum of acknowledgement from Minhyuk. “The food is still burning.” Minhyuk quickly pulled away from the younger, whispering a soft  _ “Crap!” _ to himself. 

After successfully getting his sandwich in the trash (where it belongs) Minhyuk sat Changkyun down at their dining table.

“So what are our plans for the day, hyung?” he asked, swinging his legs back and forth under his chair. Minhyuk smiled, shaking his head.

“I’m not telling you, but you have to go get ready.” Changkyun groaned, feeling like he’s been listening to a broken record the past few days.

“Why is everyone saying that? Can I please have an idea so I know what to wear?” he whined. Minhyuk thought to himself a little before responding, “It’s a casual place, so dress comfortably.” Changkyun reluctantly got up from his seat to get ready for the day.

Once he was finished, cozied up in a soft sweater, he walked back to his room to grab his wallet, but was stopped by Minhyuk.

“Nope, no way. You’re leaving your wallet at home,” he said, scowling. Changkyun rolled his eyes, dropping it back down on his desk. "Now let's go eat some real food!" Minhyuk shouted. The pair walked out of the door together, greeted by sunshine and a light breeze. 

They walked beside each other, navigating their way through the streets of Seoul. Dozens of little shops caught Changkyun’s eye, his steps getting slower when he saw one he was interested in. Minhyuk slipped his arm in between Changkyun’s and linked them together, slightly leaning in towards the younger. The red-haired smiled softly at his hyung’s affection.

Minhyuk stopped in his place, turning to face a small cafe. Changkyun turned as well, glancing at the sign on top of the door:  _ Puppy Paradise _

Changkyun looked at Minhyuk, asking for an explanation with his eyes. Minhyuk laughed, “Look inside, Kyunnie.” Changkyun gazed into the cafe, spotting little balls of fluff scurrying around. The younger gasped, almost jumping up and down from excitement.

“A dog cafe! I’ve always wanted to go to one of these,” he exclaimed, dragging Minhyuk to the entrance door. He eagerly pushed the door open, immediately becoming overwhelmed with the amount of puppies that ran up to him. Minhyuk watched as the younger cooed at the small animals, a look of endearment plastered on his face. He giggled to himself, satisfied with his choice of location.

After they played with the puppies for a while, they ordered a small breakfast and coffee. Nevertheless, the puppies still leaped and crawled all over them while they ate, preventing the smiles on their faces from disappearing. They spent the rest of their time taking ridiculously cute photos with the puppies and nibbling on their meals. 

Changkyun currently had a tiny bichon frise sitting in his lap, lazily stroking its back with the palm of his hand. “Thank you for taking me here, hyung,” he said. Minhyuk reached over and patted the puppy on the head in return. 

“Just thought I’d take you to see your family,” the older teased. Changkyun lightly hit Minhyuk’s arm with a stern look, saying, “ _ You _ are the puppy, not me.” He looked back down at the puppy in his arms and started to speak to the dog.

“But you’re just so cute I can’t be in a negative mood around you…” he checked the nametag on the dog, “Snowy. That’s such a cute name for a cute little doggy, isn’t it?” He spoke in a high voice, shocking the older in front of him. Minhyuk took his phone out and snapped a photo of Changkyun looking at the dog as if she was the love of his life. The younger glanced up after hearing the shutter of the camera.

“Honestly, I can’t see the difference between you two. You’re basically twins,” he teased. Changkyun brushed it off and cuddled the puppy closer to him. 

“You’re just jealous that you’re not snuggling with the cutest being in the entire universe,” he replied. Minhyuk scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Changkyun. He nuzzled his face into the younger’s neck and muttered softly.

_ “Now I am.” _


	4. Kihyun (1/23)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Movie Night~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kihyun's turn! *pretends to be shocked*
> 
> Enjoy!

Unlike the past few days, Changkyun started his day off pretty normally. He didn’t find strange balloons and envelopes, he wasn’t woken up at four-thirty in the morning, and unfortunately he wasn’t bombarded with puppies. 

The maknae was starting to get nervous.  _ “Did the next person forget?”  _ he thought. Even the rest of the members acted as if there was nothing special about today. It hurt him for a bit, but he realized it wasn’t his  _ actual _ birthday anyway. It’d be fine if they didn’t do anything today… right?

It didn’t take long before Changkyun accepted his fate; his hyung simply forgot and it was going to be a normal day. Eventually he also forgot that a special event was supposed to happen today, and was stunned when a bright pink paper was slid under his door.

Blinking slowly, he crawled out of his bed and picked up the paper. It had little pillows and blankets doodled on it with a small message at the bottom:

_ Blankets. Pillows. Living Room. Now. _

He turned the paper over, looking for some other information, but found it to be empty. Changkyun shrugged it off and followed the paper’s instructions. He grabbed all of his pillows and spare blankets, and stepped out of his room.

The living room was pitch black, save for the glow of the TV and a couple candles lit up around the room. “Hyung?” he called out, unable to see anyone. Changkyun heard someone shifting around, and a faint voice spoke out.

“Kyunnie? Is that you?” Changkyun nodded, before realizing that he can’t see him, and hummed a confirmation. He recognized the voice to be Kihyun, smiling to himself that he didn’t forget after all.

“Come join me, Kyunnie. I’m on the couch,” Kihyun said, patting the cushion next to him. Changkyun waddled over to the couch and set the pile of blankets and pillows in front of both of them. He sat down, and was immediately engulfed in his hyung’s arms. 

“You’re surprised, aren’t you?” the older asked, whispering into his hair. Changkyun nodded his head up and down, snuggling closer into Kihyun.

“I honestly thought you forgot. And then I forgot too, I guess,” he admitted, laughing a little. Kihyun grabbed a couple pillows and set them all over the couch for them to get comfortable, then pulled a blanket on top of them. 

“I could never forget, Kyunnie. You’re too special,” he smiled, cuddling in closer to Changkyun. The younger grinned and laid his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. Kihyun shifted and grabbed the TV remote, pressing a button on it. The TV came alive, colorful images flashing. It took a moment for Changkyun’s eyes to adjust in the darkness, but he soon recognized a familiar brown robot, picking up trash all over his city. His eyes lit up.

“Aww, it’s Wall-E! This movie is so cute,” Changkyun cooed. The two watched the movie together, leaning in to each other as the scenes passed. An hour and forty five minutes later, their limbs were intertwined and they were practically on top of each other. A sniff was heard from Changkyun. Kihyun sat up, looking concerned.

“Are you crying, Kyunnie?” he asked. Changkyun wiped his eyes, quickly, trying to erase all evidence of his tears. 

“No…” Kihyun raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay fine, but how can you blame me? Pixar movies always get me.” Kihyun giggled and ruffled the younger’s hair. 

“I actually cried earlier but you didn’t even notice,” Changkyun said, still wiping away his tears. He laid back down on the couch, taking Kihyun down with him. The older wrapped his arms around Changkyun’s waist and pulled him closer.

“Really? Which part?” Kihyun asked, resting his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. The red-haired let out a sigh, holding back tears while thinking about the movie.

“When Wall-E was trying to hold Eve’s little robot hand. He was so inspired by that human movie, and just wanted to hold her hand, but he couldn’t,” he responded, sniffling at the end. Kihyun chuckled, laughing at Changkyun’s sensitivity. He would never admit it, but it was pretty darn cute.

Kihyun sat up again, earning a groan from the younger, and pulled Changkyun up with him. He grabbed his hand and brought it up from his lap. 

“Like this?” he said while interlocking their fingers together. Changkyun smiled, gums showing, and grabbed his other hand.

“Yeah. Exactly like this,” he giggled, squeezing Kihyun’s hand. He leaned forward and pressed his head into the older’s shoulder, letting out a heavy sigh.

“Thank you, hyung. It was really nice staying in for the day, huddled up with all these pillows,” he muttered. Kihyun nuzzled his cheek on top of his head, still keeping their hands entwined. 

“You know, if I was on a luxury spaceship and you were still on Earth, I’d haul my chubby self out of my chair and fly straight home, Kyunnie,” he joked, earning a laugh from Changkyun. 

“I’d do the same for you. I love you, hyung,” Changkyun said, swinging their hands back and forth. 

Kihyun smiled, “Love you, Kyunnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the support! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks for reading!


	5. Hyungwon (1/24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Nap Date~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoop whoop it's Hyungwon babyyy
> 
> Enjoy!

Changkyun was currently sat at the dining table, devouring a plate of extra cheesy pizza. He placed the slice back on the plate, breathing heavily.

“Hyung, I’m gonna need to work out a lot after this, you’ve fed me so much food today,” he sighed, taking another bite of his pizza. Hyungwon just rolled his eyes and placed a glass of water in front of him. 

“Seriously though. First it was the  _ bibimbap _ this morning, then the fried chicken, and now the pizza! You do realize we are only  _ two _ people, right hyung?” 

“You should be glad I’m feeding you, Kyun. Would you rather me take you out somewhere and  _ not _ give you food?” he asked, getting his own plate of pizza. Changkyun tossed his crust on the plate, sighing in defeat.

“I can’t. I can’t eat anymore, it is  _ physically _ impossible, hyung,” he patted his stomach, “I have a little tummy now.” Hyungwon giggled, eyes forming little crescents. 

“I think your tummy is very cute, Kyun,” he cooed. Hyungwon finished up his slice and stood up to put his plate away. He glanced back at Changkyun, seeing that he wasn’t moving.

“Come on, I have one more thing for you,” he motioned for Changkyun to follow him, but he remained in his seat.

“Can’t. ‘M tired…” he stretched his arms above his head, trying to prove his point. Hyungwon chuckled, walking up to the younger.

“That’s perfect, actually. Now get up, you lazy butthead,” he remarked. Changkyun glared at the older.

“Butthead? Really, hyung? That’s the best you can do?” he teased, standing up from his chair. Hyungwon ignored his comment and dragged him throughout the dorm.

Hyungwon opened the door to his room, revealing a giant blanket fort that took up the entirety of his floor. Changkyun’s legs felt heavy just looking at all the fluffy pillows and blankets. He held back the urge to plop down into the fort. 

“Someone looks excited…” the older mumbled, closing the door behind him. “I figured you’d be really tired after all the food I gave you so I put together a little nap date for us.” Changkyun grinned, feeling content and grateful for his hyung’s compassion.

“Have I mentioned that I love you, hyung?” he said softly, gazing around the room. Hyungwon hugged Changkyun from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re only saying that because I’m letting you sleep, huh?” he joked, earning a giggle from the younger. The two climbed into the blanket fort, turning off the light in the process. Hyungwon sprawled himself all over the blankets, opening up his arms to Changkyun. The red-haired smiled, settling in his hyung’s arms.

Hyungwon’s grip was tight around the younger’s waist, holding him as close as possible. Changkyun shifted, turning around to face the older. He nuzzled into Hyungwon’s neck, getting comfortable. 

“Hey, Kyun…” he whispered. Changkyun hummed, already feeling sleepy. Hyungwon laid his head on top of Changkyun’s.

“You know I love you, right?” he asked, closing his eyes. Changkyun nodded, pulling Hyungwon closer to him.

“And I love you, hyung,” he whispered back, “very much.”

They both soon fell asleep in each other’s arms, feet tangled together. Changkyun woke up in the middle of the night, after having one of the best naps he’s ever had, and was greeted by a sleeping Hyungwon. He smiled to himself, and settled back into his embrace, feeling lucky to love and be loved by such a beautiful personᅳ inside and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want a nap date with Hyungwon :(((((
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!! Thanks for reading!


	6. Jooheon (1/25)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Natural Beauty~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh we're almost at the end! I know in Korea it's technically already his birthday, but it's still the 25th for me so for now it's Jooheon's turn lol
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Kyun…” _

_ “Hey, Kyun… wake up…” _

_ “Im Changkyun I swear if you don’tᅳ” _ Changkyun groaned, loudly, sitting up from his bed.

“I’m awake, dude, you can stop now,” he whined. He prayed this would be the last day they wake him up early. Changkyun stumbled over to the door and swung it open, seeing a well-dressed Jooheon standing in his doorway. 

“Go get dressed, Kyun. We’re going to the park,” he cheered, smile beaming on his face. Changkyun softened, relieved to be going somewhere pretty casual. He grabbed his clothes and walked over to the bathroom to get ready. After finishing his morning routine, he stepped out and signalled to Jooheon that he was ready.

“You’re the only one to tell me where we’re going, hyung,” he noticed, earning a laugh from Jooheon. They walked to the door together, arms linked together, and set off for the park.

“So which park are we going to?” Changkyun asked, leaning into Jooheon’s side. 

“I’m not sure, there’s one nearby though. You know, the one with the trees,” the older replied. 

“Ah, the one with the trees, that narrows it down  _ so much _ , hyung,” he scoffed. Jooheon giggled, showing off his dimples. They strolled along in a comfortable silence, until they finally reached the  _ park with the trees _ .

It was a gorgeous dayᅳ it was sunny, but not too hot, and there was a light breeze that made the trees dance. Little kids were playing on the playground, screaming in delight as they swung from the monkey bars, and slid down the slides. Jooheon spotted an empty swing set, and pointed in its direction.

“Let’s sit on those swings, Kyun,” he suggested, pulling the younger with him. They sat on the swings, knees bending at an awkward angle. To be fair, they were grown men sitting in swings meant for six year olds. Changkyun looked up to the sky, then to Jooheon.

“It’s very calming,” he muttered, “and beautiful.” Jooheon hummed and starting pushing himself forward on the swing. 

“I’ll be honest, I was really nervous about my day with you, Kyun. I wanted it to be really special because… well,  _ you’re _ really special,” Jooheon said, smiling at the younger. Changkyun grinned back at him, feeling overwhelmed with affection.

“On that day all those years ago, you opened up to me in that tiny little studio. And now, we’re closer than ever. I thought I’d do the same today, to hopefully bring us even closer,” he reached out for Changkyun’s hand, which was gladly taken.

“You have such a beautiful soul, Kyun. You are so passionate about the music we make, yet you are still so humble. You are so kind, and caring, and when you look at our Monbebesᅳ or even just think about themᅳ I can tell that you love them with your whole heart. You are hard working, talented, and determined when it comes to this tough industry. I really admire you, Kyun. You provide so much for us, and I’m doing my best to repay you,” Jooheon said, eyes getting misty as he finally vocalized all of his thoughts. Changkyun was also tearing up a little, hearing all of the wonderful compliments being thrown at him. 

“You don’t have to  _ repay _ me, hyung,” he sniffed. “Just being yourself is enough for me.” Jooheon watched as a tear fell from the younger’s eye, and quickly wiped it away. 

“I love you so much, Kyun,” Jooheon mumbled, opening his arms for a hug. Changkyun lunged forward into his hyung’s embrace, letting another tear fall.

“I love you too, hyung. Thank you for everything,” he cried. Jooheon pulled back and wiped more of Changkyun’s tears.

“Oh, don’t cry, Kyun. You need to be happy,” he worried, cradling Changkyun’s face in his hands. 

“I  _ am _ happy, hyung. So happy,” he mumbled, arms coming down to rest on top of Jooheon’s. The older grabbed his hand and interlocked their fingers. 

“Happy early birthday, Kyun,” Jooheon whispered, placing his forehead on Changkyun’s. The red-haired smiled, and whispered back.

“I love you, hyung. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jookyun best bros :((
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! Thanks for reading!


	7. Happy Birthday Changkyun (1/26)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Birthday Bash~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached the end! Thank you so much for reading this, it's been so fun to write. I'm so so grateful for all the support I got, it really made my day. Without further ado, here's the last chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. The little messages they each say to him during the party are actually their tweets for his birthday (except Wonho and Jooheon) but I tweaked them a little hehe, just thought that would add a little extra something :)

_ “There’s no way yours was better than puppies.  _ Puppies _ , Kihyun.” _

_ “Oh yeah? He was so moved he was crying on my day with him.” _

_ “Kyun cried during mine too! I think I won with this one.” _

_ “No way, you should’ve seen the look on his face when I gave him cupcakes. He looked like he was given a million dollars.” _

_ “Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait a second. We were allowed to give him stuff? I thought that was only today?” _

Changkyun sighed in frustration, throwing his notebook on his desk. They had been bickering for a while now, but he never paid attention to what they were talking about. Now that he knew  _ he _ was the subject, he was determined to put an end to it _. _

_ “Everyone please just calm _ ᅳ _ ” _ Changkyun opened the door and stood in the doorway, putting on his best serious expression. Everyone paused and turned to look at the door that had been swung open.

“For the love of God, will you  _ please _ stop fighting? It’s getting annoying, hyungs,” he groaned, looking each member in the eye. Kihyun shuffled his feet, feeling awkward.

“Sorry, Kyunnie. You shouldn’t have heard that,” he muttered, the others humming an agreement. Changkyun opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and stepped closer to them.

“And by the way, I didn’t have a favorite day, hyungs. I loved each one the same, and I’m really grateful for all of you,” he smiled, hoping to lift the dreary atmosphere. Hoseok’s eyes lit up, and he reached forward to pull Changkyun into his embrace. One by one, the members joined the hug, slowly suffocating the youngest.

“C-can’t breathe…” he gasped, earning giggles from the huddle. They all let go, but not without kissing him on the head  _ at least _ once.

“We’re saving the celebrations for later, so go rest, Changkyunnie,” Hyunwoo stated, an endearing smile present on his face. The youngest smiled fondly, and walked back into his room. 

He didn’t have any major plans for the dayᅳ it was his birthday after all. The red-haired pulled out his phone and started scrolling through twitter. Changkyun was immediately hit with loving and supportive birthday messages, making his heart feel like it was about to explode with emotions. The youngest truly thought he had the best fansᅳ they may not always get along, but at the end of the day, they come together and form that special bond because of him. Because of the group. Changkyun smiled to himself, reading each and every message for him. 

After scrolling through hundreds of tweets, his stomach growled, and he decided to get a snack. He tried opening the door, but it wouldn’t budge. The red-haired pulled harder, but it remained in its place. He banged on the door, getting worried.

“Hyungs? Is anyone there?” he called out, continuing to bang on the door. He heard shuffling, and hushed whispers on the other side of the door.

“You can’t come out! We’re decorating,” Minhyuk shouted back at him. Changkyun rolled his eyes.

“But I’m hungry! I just want a snack,” he yelled, banging on the door for good measure.

“I’ll get it for you. What do you want, Kyun?” Hyungwon asked, getting closer to his door.

“I don’t really care, I was just gonna grab whatever’s sitting out,” he replied, giving up on the banging.

“Got it! I’ll come back with your snack,” he chirped, voice fading. Changkyun chuckled, amazed at all the effort being put into his birthday party. Hyungwon returned shortly, removing whatever was blocking the door. He cracked the door open just enough to fit a granola bar through.

“Thanks, hyung,” he laughed. Changkyun grabbed the granola bar and ate it in peace inside his room. Feeling satisfied, he sat down in his chair, spinning slightly. He didn’t have much to do, as he was limited to staying in his room. The red-haired found himself playing a game on his phone, trying to pass the time. A few knocks were heard on his door, making him turn his attention away from his phone.

“You can come out now, Kyun,” Jooheon stated. Changkyun silently cheered, and  _ successfully _ opened the door. Similar to Kihyun’s day, it was pitch black throughout the dorm. Suddenly, a light was shown to the left of him, illuminating the sharp features of Hyunwoo. The eldest was standing with a fake candle in his hands, a bright smile on his face.

“Changkyunnie, I wish for you to be healthy and happy today. And to rest well during these holidays,” Hyunwoo said softly, making the youngest smile. Another candle lit up to his right, shifting his attention. This time it was Hoseok, an adoring grin on his face. 

“You bring so much happiness to us, so I hope today makes you just as happy, Changkyunnie,” he muttered. At this point, Changkyun’s heart was racing a million miles a minuteᅳ and this was just the beginning of it. The flick of a switch sounded throughout the dorm, making the red-haired turn towards the new light.

“Even if you don’t do anything, I know I love you. I sincerely wish you a happy birthday, Kyunnie,” Minhyuk said, smiling brighter than the candle in his hands. Changkyun felt the tears coming, but he fought the urge to let them spill over. A light shone to the right of him, revealing Kihyun with a grin so big his eyes resembled crescents.

“Happy birthday, Kyunnie. I know you’ll rule this year with your coolness,” Kihyun giggled, making the youngest giggle as well. It was getting harder to keep the tears of joy in, but he was trying his best to be composed. Another candle was lit to his left, forming a zig-zag formation with the other members.

“Kyun, my younger brother, you’ve been our maknae for a long,  _ long _ , time, and I love you so much,” Hyungwon grinned, lips forming an affection smile. Changkyun smiled back, mentally preparing himself for the last one. As if on cue, Jooheon’s face was lit up by the candle in his hands.

“You’ve worked especially hard this year, and I hope this special ‘Birthday Week’ is enough to show our appreciation, Kyun. Happy birthday, bro, I love you,” Jooheon whispered the last part, trying his best to not cry. Meanwhile, Changkyun wasn’t doing very well in keeping his tears in.

The red-haired sniffled, wiping the tears that dropped from his eyes. He saw Kihyun walk over to an outlet and the rest of the room was lit up with fairy lights. This only made Changkyun cry harder, letting more tears spill from his eyes. It was all so beautifulᅳ the loving messages, the fond smiles on their faces, the lights giving everyone an ethereal glow, _everything_. They all set their candles down, rushing to comfort their maknae. 

“Shh, don’t cry Changkyunnie,” Hyunwoo cooed, petting his head. Changkyun sniffed, trying to hold it in at least for a bit, so he could say something to his members.

“I-I don’t even know what to say…” he mumbled. “Thank you so much hyungs, I’ll definitely remember this birthday for the rest of my life.” 

Kihyun reached forward and wiped some of Changkyun’s tears, and held his face in his hands. “We love you so much, Kyunnie,” Kihyun said, pulling him in for a hug. The others joined in, muttering their own “I love you”s. 

“I love you guys so much,” Changkyun cried, holding his hyungs tightly. They stayed like that, in each other’s arms, for a while until Minhyuk spoke up.

“We still have cake and presents, Kyunnie,” he giggled, starting to pull away from the hug. Changkyun stopped him quickly, pulling him back into the embrace. He shook his head.

“Later. Hug now,” he mumbled, sniffling once more. The rest of the members laughed at their maknae’s affectionᅳ they truly loved him. One after the other, they pulled Changkyun into their arms, giving him a kiss on the head, cheek, or nose. Changkyun’s smile never faltered, maybe even  _ grew _ with every hug and kiss he got. 

_ “Happy birthday, Changkyun.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to everyone who left kudos, comments, or even just simply clicked on this work! I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I love Changkyun with all my heart so I wanted to make a special project for his birthday <3 
> 
> Which chapter was your favorite? Tell me in the comments :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, and happy birthday Changkyun! 
> 
> Find me on twitter: @ck_kh_love

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Thanks for reading!


End file.
